Destinos cruzados
by GenesisGV
Summary: El amor es, en efecto, un fuego escondido, una herida agradable, un veneno sabroso, una dulce amargura, una enfermedad deleitosa, un suplicio alegre y una muerte apetecible.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

**EL INICIO**

Oscura, vacía y larga, era lo que dejaba a entender lo que se postraba ante sus ojos: una interminable calle que la conduciría directo a su casa y caminando sin detenerse como se hizo costumbre unos meses atrás desde que inició su nuevo trabajo por dicho lugar.

En un principio no quiso aceptar tal oferta de empleo por las distancias que hay desde este, su nuevo trabajo, hasta su hogar, pero viéndose en apuros no tuvo otra opción. Ya había recurrido a otras ofertas de trabajo (tenía otro empleo pero necesitaba más dinero para sus gasto) claro está, pero si en una le decían: "ya tenemos muchos bacantes" en otra "tienes mucho talento pero no gracias". Siendo una chica de 20 años de edad era una estudiante sobresalienta en las artes, es decir, la pintura, dibujo o lo referente a lo artístico; le hubiera gustado tener el trabajo en un lugar más factible, pero para ser una mejor profesional hay que iniciar por algo.

La galería donde la aceptaron tiene una muy buena fama, por tener pinturas de artista reconocidos. Le gustaba lo que hacía, tener que pintar, retratar escenas de la vida, era un muy buen des escape de la realidad y conocer cosas nuevas, también tiene un muy buen presupuesto económico cuando sus pinturas se vendían; la mantienen en un buen estado referente al dinero, claro estos se van casi todos en los materiales necesarios para los obras y los gatos de su casa y dejándole una parte para consentirse.

El viento soplo fuertemente revolviéndole sus largos cabellos castaños, el frio era insoportable en esta época del año, por lo que tenía que ir bien abrigada. Sus ojos marrones se posaron en el reloj de su muñeca 11:25 decía; apresuro el paso un poco más para llegar a las parada de los taxis. Al principio no le gustaba estar a tan altas horas de la noche por esas calles, pero a medida que paso el tiempo se acostumbró un poco; solo un poco porque aun así el sentirse insegura es válido ¿no?

Camino un poco más hasta que visualizo la parada aun poca más de cuatro metros de distancia, al llegar se percató (como antes) de que era la única; se sentó en uno de los bancos a esperar el trasporte que la llevaría e su hogar, media hora pasó pero aun así no había nada. Y ahí solo como estaba…deseaba que su vida fuera diferente…que en algo cambiara.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo I

Sabía que era un sueño. El frio del invierno me hacía sentir las lágrimas en el rostro, que se mezclaban con las aguas heladas que pasaban por delante de mí. En algún lugar ese rio se juntaba con otro, y con otro, y así hasta que-lejos de mis ojos y de mi corazón- todas esas aguas se confunden con el mar.

Que mis lágrimas corran muy lejos, para que mi amor nunca sepa que llore por él; si corren bien lejos las olvidare por completo y ya no habrá nada que tenga que derramar. Así olvidaría mi pasado y mi presente, aquella chica que recorrió con aquella persona que alguna vez fue importante.

…..

Habíamos pasado la infancia y la adolescencia juntos. Él se fue como todos los muchachos de las ciudades pequeñas.

Dijo que quería conocer el mundo, que sus sueños iban más allá de los campos que recorrían nuestro hogar.

Estuve dos años sin noticias. De vez en cuando recibía alguna carta, pero eso era todo, porque él nunca volvió a los prados y las calles de nuestra infancia.

Cuando termine los estudios de secundaria me mude a Kyoto, y descubrí que el tenía razón. Toyonaka era una ciudad pequeña. Entre en la facultad y encontré novio. Comencé a estudiar para uno exámenes que nunca se celebraban. Trabaje como empleada en una galería, me pague los estudios, me suspendieron en los exámenes, rompí con mi novio.

Sus cartas, mientras tanto, empezaron a llegar con más frecuencia, y al ver los sellos de diversos países, y aunque no lo quería admitir, sentía envidia. Él era mí más viejo amigo, que lo sabía todo, siempre fue una persona muy seria y algo fría pero con gran corazón; siempre de cariño lo llame shiro-chan. Y ahora recorría el mundo, se dejaba crecer las alas mientras yo trataba de echar raíces.

De un día para otro sus cartas empezaron hablar de las fuerzas militares, del ejército, y venían siempre de un mismo lugar: Alemania. En una de ellas manifestaba su deseo de entrar al ejército alemán y dedicar su vida a servir al país como lo hizo su padre. Yo le contesté, pidiéndole que esperase un poco, era muy joven, que viviese un poco más su libertad antes de comprometerse con algo tan serio.

Al releer mi carta, decidí romperla: ¿Quién era yo para hablar de libertad o de compromiso? El sabia de esas cosas, y yo no.

Un día me llego una de sus ya frecuentes cartas diciendo que vendría a Japón, para resolver asuntos sus documentos personales, y que deseaba contar con mi presencia.

Viaje durante varias horas, de Kioto a Tokio, por quería volver a verlo. Quería escucharlo. Quería sentarme con él en un lugar tranquilo y recordar tiempos en que jugábamos juntos y creíamos que el mundo era tan grande que no se podía recorrer.

…

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?, ojala que bien; espero que el capítulo sea un poco más explícito que el anterior; el prólogo era sobre su pasado, con este creo que se aclara un poco mejor.

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, idea; será bienvenida, gracias por leer. GenesiS…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Espere a su encuentro, estaba muy nerviosa, tenía demasiados pensamientos. Qué pensaría de mi cuando me viera… si le agradaría volverme a ver.

Y hay sentada en una de las tantas mesas de una simple cafetería de Tokio; lo vi, estaba más guapo y alto, ya no era aquel niño gruñón que creció conmigo. Mientras esperaba a que el me viera, me fije en cómo la gente lo saludaba, como si se conocieran de años.

"Tal vez así sea" pensé; "tengo mucho tiempo sin saber de él". Me miro, observe detenidamente como se me acercaba. Pude haber jurado que por un momento se sonrojo, o solo fueron ideas mías.

-Hinamori-dijo

En ese momento pude haberlo saludado con un gran abrazo, pude decirle cuanto lo extrañe; pude hacer algo, pero solo se quedó en ese "pude" que quería llegar a mas pero no me atrevía por miedo, por pena, por cobardía de ser yo la insignificante delante de todo lo que él ha conocido.

Por eso solamente le sonreí, con la esperanza de que me devolviera el mismo gesto.

Pero no lo hizo.

Sentí una gran tensión entre los dos…un abismo solamente de pura incomodidad.

-¿Podemos tomar algo? – pregunte vacilando en mis palabras. Sentí que algo dentro de mí me dio valor para preguntar, pero a la vez me sentí más insegura, sentía que algo no iba a resultar bien.

…..

-Es bueno volver a verte- dije para iniciar alguna conversación decente.

-Si…igual- su tono era tranquilo pero parecía no querer entrar en detalles, lo cual me extraño, fue el quien me cito aquí, "pero pudiste haberte negado, y aun así no lo hiciste" me decía internamente.

-Hay…hay algo que te quiero preguntar-

-Hazlo-

-Es sobre aquello que dijiste en tu última carta-

-Dije muchas cosas- parecía meramente interesado en lo que diría.

-Ya…si, pero es sobre entrar al ejercito- solté el comentario como si me quemara en la lengua; rogando a Dios para que no se haya enlistado ya.

-Solo fue un comentario. Una simple idea- decía mirando hacia la nada, como meditando algo muy profundamente.

-No puede ser una simple idea Hitsugaya-kun, es algo muy serio para ser algo tan simple.- me estaba alterando, sé que me precipite un poco a decir lo que pienso pero no quería que hiciera algo como eso. Puede que suene egoísta pero era lo que pensaba…lo que sentía.

De un momento a otro su sonrisa se reflejó en mi mirada, como algo nuevo, pero que ya había visto y casi olvidado, algo imposible de hacer, una sonrisa que tuve la oportunidad ver en muy pocas ocasiones y eso fue hace diez años.

-¿Por qué ríes?- pregunte entre extrañada y asombrada.

-Esa carta- comenzó vacilante- lo que escribí en ella…solo fue para hacerte venir hasta aquí. Sabía que no lo harías, si no tenías un motivo suficiente para hacerlo.-

Me sorprendí de la forma tan rápida que sacaba conclusiones.

-Eso no es cierto, si me lo hubieras pedido sin esa excusa de por medio igual hubiera estado aquí.- dije muy segura.

-Mentira- abrí mis ojos de par en par tras su comentario.

-No lo habrías hecho si te lo hubiera pedido; me pondrías mil excusas- a pesar de lo malo del comentario, su tono era tranquilo, sin molestia alguna.

-Eso…-

-No lo niegues, y no te juzgaría si lo hicieras- me miraba fijamente como queriendo trasmitir algo más, me hizo sentirme incomoda.

-La cosa es que, prometí que el día que te volviera a ver, tendría la fuerza suficiente para decirte algo que he querido hacer hace mucho tiempo.- bajo la mirada al vaso de agua que estaba enfrente de nosotros.

-Son un par de palabras muy sencillas-

Mi corazón empezó a latir de forma increíblemente rápida, enviando señales de alerta que no sabía cómo interpretar.

-Te amo- término diciendo finalmente de forma totalmente segura; como si estuviera diciendo una verdad innegable.

¿Cómo debería reaccionar ante sus palabras? "piensa Momo", miles de ideas se me venían a la mente. Ninguna era buena.

Como debería reaccionar ante una confesión suspendida en el tiempo, una confesión que era una de las cosas que yo tanto anhele de niña y siendo adolescente. Una confesión que ahora el único sentimiento que me provoca es tristeza. Algo que muy a pesar de que él sea la persona que me lo diga; no sentía lo mismo.

Las ganas de correr y volver a Kioto me embargaron, me llenaron por completo el alma. "¡Corre!, ¡vete!, sal de ahí; tienes tu vida intacta en Kioto, olvida esto y vete". Algo dentro de mí me lo decía, o no, no era algo era alguien, otra yo que se consume en sus temores. Y como de un momento mágico se tratara las palabras de mi madre me vieron al pensamiento: "No nos atrevemos a muchas cosas porque son difíciles, pero son difíciles porque no nos atrevemos a ellas"*. Tenía tanta razón, ¿pero que iba a entender una niña de ocho años de las cosas difíciles de la vida?; en ese momento solo existían las risas y los juegos.

Lo mire fijamente tratando de expresarle lo que con palabras no podía: angustia y el no saber qué hacer, y al parecer me entendió muy bien.

-Me gustaría…-

Su vos me saco por completo de mis cavilaciones. Parecía no querer seguir con el tema.

-Me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo durante el Midori no Hi- me lleve un susto tremendo pensé que diría otra cosa.

-Realmente me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo- su voz tenía tanta sinceridad que me conmovió…y luego la otra apareció. "No le prestes atención, se consiente, tienes una vida segura en Kioto". Pero su confesión y suplica acallaron completamente cada inseguridad. A demás, creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por él. Las festividades del Midori no Hi eran días feriados así que no habría problema, nada se alteraría.

-Bien, te acompañare- sonreí mientras reafirmaba mi decisión, luego de las fiestas cada uno seguiría su camino y de estos días solo quedaran hermosos recuerdos.

Que equivocada estaba.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

El miraba la carretera y yo por la ventanilla, la molestia sensación de incomodidad no se lograba quitar con nada. No me atrevía ni decirle que colorara música, por la misma sensación, lo que hacía que el viaje en su auto fuera una tortura; y la solución era soportar el silencio. Y así pasamos la hora restante hasta llegar al hotel donde se hospedaba. Me comenzaba a arrepentir de haberle dicho que si a este viaje. Pero había algo que me tenía más inquieta: si me trajo al hotel… ¿querrá que me quede con él? Tenía que preguntar.

-¿Me…me quedare contigo esta noche?-

-Si- contesto sin mirarme, simplemente con esas palabras las cuales bastaron para aumentar mis nervios. Busque algo con que distraerme para apaciguarlos, desde las hermosas pinturas hasta la elegante decoración del hotel. Era un hermoso lugar como a todo lo que a él le gustaba. Y luego pensé con detenimiento "¿entonces le parezco hermosa?". No pude evitar sentirme abochornada por ese pensamiento; ¿por qué tendría la necesidad de preocuparme por algo así? Es él, el que está enamorado, no yo. "Cuidado con la brecha"; cierto…esa brecha que una vez abierta aunque sea solo con una grieta, se puede desbordar como un grifo a su máxima potencia.

Tendría que tener mucho cuidado con eso, no me lo puedo permitir; no con un hombre como Hitsugaya-kun. Tendría más cuidado con mis pensamientos "y tus sentimientos" me decía el corazón.

Fije mi mirada en él; mientras hablaba con-supuse yo- el gerente del hotel. Cuanto termino su conversación se acercó.

–Hice que nos dieran una habitación con camas separadas- eso no me lo esperaba, no por el comentario en sí, sino por la rapidez de la acción.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?, es decir, fue rápido-

-Digamos que me conocen bien- eso no lo entendí del todo, ¿acaso era una celebridad o algo así? Pero no pude hacer ningún comentario al respecto, no porque no quisiera, sino por el hecho de que empezó andar hacia el ascensor y tuve que caminar más rápido para que no me dejara hay.

Cuando entramos en el ascensor nos recibió una música relajante que contrastaban con los inquietante espejos que tenían las paredes, mire mi reflejo de reojo por uno de ellos (no quería que pensara que era vanidosa), me veía cansada "y no es para menos" pensé; muchas cosas en un día. Volví la mirada al frente, los números de piso cambiaban cada dos segundos. Y hay note su mirada, fija en mí. Cualquier mujer con una pisca de sensibilidad notaria la mirada de su amado puesta en ella "pero yo no lo amo". De nuevo con esos inadecuados pensamientos, tenía que dejar de pensar a si por su bien y por el mío.

-Es un hotel muy bonito- dije tratando de iniciar una conversación y lograr que él se distrajera.

-Siempre lo ha sido, pero una vez que te acostumbras, resulta muy simple- dijo quitando su mirada de mi

Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, anunciando nuestra llegada, caminamos hacia la que sería nuestra habitación "105" decía; lo recordaría, tal vez en algún momento me sirva de algo. Entramos, lo primero que note fue la hermosa vista que tenia de la ciudad y luego las dos camas, todo estaba preciosamente decorado.

Colocó sus cosas en la cama y yo mi pequeño bolso en la mía. Lo vi caminar de nuevo hacia la puerta de entrada.

-aséate y ponte cómoda, en el armario hay ropa. Cuando termines te espero en el restaurante-

-¿Qué?- mi cara debió haber sido un poema en ese momento, estaba confundida.

-Y otra cosa…- lo mire como temiendo a lo que diría.

-Prepara una maleta de viaje, también está el en armario…mañana a primera hora partimos a Fukuoka-

Y así sin más, se fue.

Los colores a mi alrededor empezaron a volverse más intensos, sentía un alto grado de sensibilidad en mi cuerpo que abrumaba, cuando volví en si corrí hacia la puerta, para ver si lo podía alcanzar, llegue al pasillo del hotel, pero ya era tarde, se había ido. Cuando decidí viajar con él, tenía los sentimientos y las acciones bajo control. Y como un giro de 360° grados, todo se voltio, todo había cambiado. Dando como resultado que estuviese en una ciudad que nunca había pisado, parada en medio de un pasillo, en un hotel donde solo conocía a una persona, la cual en ciertos momentos me costaba reconocer.

Decidí volver a la habitación y haría lo que él me pidió, pero no por conformismo, sino porque quería respuestas.

Me duche y me cambie la ropa, había más de la que esperaba y todas de mi talla, eso me extraño, ¿Cómo la sabría? No quería ni saberlo. Vi la maleta en el fondo del armario, era de color durazno y rosa. "son mis colores favoritos", una sonrisa se me plasmo en el rostro. Pero aun así no coloque ropa en la maleta, la deje en su mismo lugar junto con todo lo demás, no iría a ninguna parte con él.

Baje al loving del hotel y pedí indicaciones de cómo llegar al restaurante, cuando ya estuve ahí; lo busque con curiosidad en la mirada "¿Dónde estaba?" pensé.

-Demoraste mucho- me voltee sobresaltada por su repentina aparición.

-Yo…te estaba buscando – e inmediatamente me arrepentí de lo que dije ¿Por qué decir algo tan obvio?, me hacía ver como una tonta. Pero al parecer no tomo en cuenta mi comentario.

-Vamos, reserve una mesa- me tomo de la mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos. Su mano era grande y fría; pero aun así la sentía con gran calidez; y no hice ningún intento por apartarla, no quería hacerlo. "la brecha" aparte los pensamientos de la otra, hacia la parte más profunda de mi mente, no quería especular de eso ahora.

Nos sentamos y luego el ordeno, ese acto me recordó porque estaba hay, y fruncí ligeramente el ceño. Él no lo sabía todo del mundo; "pero a conocido y vivido" recordé.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-

-¿hacer que?- su tono desinteresado me altero más.

-Esto…tomar decisiones que no te corresponden-

-Es solo una comida- su actitud serena no me ayudaba en nada.

-No solo me refiero a eso…sino…sino…a lo del viaje- dije de forma rápida.

-Ya te lo dije, solo quiero pasar el festival de Midori no Hi contigo…tengo enterado que en Fukuoka están los mejores lugares para celebrarlos. Quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido contigo- su intensa mirada me lleno por completo.

-Te equivocas si crees que iré contigo, ni siquiera tengo mi pasaporte- definitivamente estaba alterada.

-Eso no es problema, ya lo tengo.-

Mas sorprendida no podría haber estado. – ¿Qué?, ¿Pero cómo?-

-Lo mande a buscar y tus padres, muy cortésmente me lo cedieron-

Quien era él y donde estaba mi amigo…mí mejor amigo…mi shiro-chan.

-Tu…tu...Estas ¡loco!- me retuve lo suficiente, para evitar un grito de desesperación.

-Quizás, nunca dijiste que no quisieras ir, solo la patética escusa de tu pasaporte- su tono seguro y altivo me intimidaron, últimamente me sentía muy poca cosa delante él.

-Hinamori…no hare esto si tú de verdad no lo quieres, solamente lo hago porque te a-

-Si ya lo sé- interrumpí antes de que terminara esas palabras y me desarmara por completo.

-Pero te equivocas con respecto a mis sentimientos-

El me miro a la cara.

-No lo estoy, sé que tú no me amas- eso me dejo desorientada.

-Pero voy a luchar por eso- continuo-hay cosas en la vida por las que valen la pena luchar hasta el final.-

Sus palabras me dejaron sin respuesta.

-Tú vales la pena-

Yo aparte la mirada, y fingí estar interesada en la decoración del restaurante. Me estaba sintiendo como en esos cuentos de hadas donde la princesa besa al sapo y se trasforma en su hermoso príncipe, solo que en este caso yo era el sapo-o rana- y no me convertía en princesa.

"Creeré en sus palabras" centre la mirada en un lindo florero "no cambiaran…sé que sus palabras no cambiaran, pero confió en él y tal vez así aprenda a no sentirme tan débil, tan incapaz. Y volví aceptar su oferta de viaje.

Luego de cenar volvimos a la habitación y mientras estaba tratando de conciliar el sueño, lo escuche:

-Hare que me ames Hinamori, lo conseguiré- y sus palabras tenían tanta convicción que no lo pude contradecir.

Hola! En el capítulo anterior no aclare unos pequeños-grandes detalles.

1: el Midori no Hi es una festividad japonesa (Día del Verdor), un día en el que se conmemora el cumpleaños del Emperador Showa, un Emperador que reinó en Japón desde 1926 hasta 1989 y amaba la naturaleza (midori significa verde). Como tal se recuerda ese amor por la naturaleza y muchísima gente pasa el día de campo, al aire libre, de picnic. A partir del año que viene, el Midori no Hi pasará a celebrarse el día 4 de mayo y el 29 de abril quedará para la exclusiva conmemoración del Emperador Showa.

2: y la frase: "No nos atrevemos a muchas cosas porque son difíciles, pero son difíciles porque no nos atrevemos a ellas"* es del Filósofo hispanorromano Séneca o Lucio Anneo Séneca. Para nada es de mi propiedad.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Un zumbido lejano me despertó, era como lluvia pero no podía ser; estábamos en plena primavera. Abrí los ojos con lentitud y enfoque la mirada en la tenue luz de la lámpara que se encontraba en la mesa de noche a mi lado, mire el reloj "5:45am" decía.

Me levante y me estire para aliviar la molestia en mi espalda baja y con los pies descalzos camine directamente al baño; y me detuve antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta. Él estaba tomando una ducha. Retrocedí lentamente, como si estuviera huyendo de algo "¿y no es lo que haces?" me cuestione. No, solo evito algún momento incómodo.

Avance devuelta a la cama, pero antes de que siquiera llegara, oí como se abría la puerta del baño.

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días- conteste automáticamente mientras apresuraba el paso hacia la cama y me sentaba en ella dándole la espalda, me daba vergüenza verlo y así no debería actuar una mujer de 25 años. Ya lo conocía, el me conocía, nos conocíamos y lo más importante no estaba enamorada de él, ¿o sí?, ¿Por qué me lo estaba cuestionando?

Necesita encontrar paz, un momento en mi vida donde pudiera sentirme sin ataduras y miedos; tal vez así los segundos, las horas, meses, y quizás los años pasaran más despacio, tendría momentos en silencio, y tener una compañía mutua sin preocuparme de temas serios, decisiones difíciles y palabras duras.

Y todo esto último era lo que conseguía con el hombre a mis espaldas.

-¿Por qué no me miras?- la seria voz de Hitsugaya-kun me devolvió a la realidad. Respire profundo y volteé.

Definitivamente el ya no era un niño; solo llevaba un pantalón dejándome notar que había crecido para convertirse en un hombre hermoso, una hermosa persona. Y eso era algo que yo ya sabía; desde niños él siempre fue lindo, algo que iba más allá de lo físico, era algo interior, muy difícil de explicar. Y por primera vez un silencio real se posó entre los dos, no existían las incomodidades ni los temores; solo el, yo y el palpitar de mi corazón.

-Si lo hago- mis palabras temblorosas salieron por si solas, como si fueran de alguien más, pero no era la "otra" de eso estaba segura.

-Bien- camino hacia mí y como acto reflejo retrocedí, él se acercó y yo me aleje más, el siguió y yo choque con una de las camas cayendo sentada, pero aun así no aparte la mirada del mientras terminaba de acorta la distancia que nos separaba. Se colocó encima y la respiración se me disparo.

-No lo hagas- mis ojos se cerraron por acto reflejo, mientras colocaba mi mano en su pecho para separarlo. Trague grueso, su corazón se sentía tan tranquilo.

-¿Hacer que?- su aliento me dio de lleno en el rostro, estaba demasiado cerca aun con mi mano colocando distancia.

-Besarme- como pude conteste.

-No lo hare…- eso me hizo abrir los ojos, estaba serio, como buscando algo en mis pupilas, quizás decepción y lo encontraría. Estaba decepcionada de que no lo hiciera, sus palabras me dejaron un mal sabor de boca.

-…No hasta que tú lo hagas primero- se incorporó y me paso la mano por mis cabellos castaños recorriendo el largo de este hasta mi cintura sin decir más. Siento su caricia y no hice nada para evitarlo.

-Ve a tomar un baño para irnos, el vuelo sale a las 7:00- lo vi sacar una camisa de su maleta y colocársela, voltio a verme.

-¿Y bien, Qué esperas? Levántate, ¿O quieres que te lleve al baño?- alzo una de sus cejas inquisitivamente. El cambiaba tanto de actitud como un camaleón.

-¡P-Por supuesto que no!- me levante rápidamente y camine hacia el baño para trancar la puerta con seguro. "Tengo que calmarme, no consigo nada poniéndome así…pero…pero quería que lo hiciera, quería que me besara" y esa realidad me dolió por alguna extraña razón, quería llorar; "hazlo para ver si así nos deja ir" me decía la otra.

Pero no lo haría, prometí que sería fuerte. No por él, sino por mí. Y con esa convicción me aliste lo más rápido posible e irnos a Fukuoka.

….

-Espero que estés cómoda-

-¿Ah?...mmm si…me sorprende que sea en primera clase- su comentario me hizo pensar que me leía la mente; era la cuarta vez que me removía inquieta en el asiento.

-Pensé que así no estarías tan tensa- era un gesto muy lindo de su parte, y la culpa me torturaba, me estaba volviendo a sentir sapo.

-No tenías porque, además, te debió costar mucho- lo mire preocupada, "cuando vuelva a Kioto, trabajare horas extra para reponerle todo esto" pensé.

-El dinero no es problema y ni se te ocurra devolvérmelo, eso me haría sentir que te estoy comprando- definitivamente el me leía el pensamiento.

-No, no. La que debería sentirse mal soy yo, por hacerte pasar por esto, se supone que no debería ser así…- baje la mirada a mis manos, las ganas de llorar me invadieron de nuevo, solo que esta vez si las derrame; no era la clase de chica de carácter fuerte que lo superaba todo al momento; era todo lo contrario.

-Se supone…pero es así Hinamori- sus palabras me hicieron mirarlo a la cara.

-Mi ausencia en tu vida fue lo que provoco esto- paso su dedo índice por mi mejilla derecha, limpiando mis lágrimas.

-Fue lo que provoco que tu no me ames hoy- una extraña tranquilidad me invadió y recordé sus palabras: "Hare que me ames Hinamori". Y a pesar de mis negativas creo que lo estaba logrando. Sonreí ante la idea de eso.

-Eres hermosa- mire fijamente sus ojos tan verdes como el mar.

-Gracias, de verdad, gracias- le dedique una sonrisa desde el fondo de mi alma, porque de verdad estaba muy agradecida de que el existiera, que estuviera conmigo. Y mientras comenzábamos cualquier conversación banal la realidad me toco el corazón, de verdad me estaba enamorando de Hitsugaya-kun.

….

Hola!, ¿Cómo están?, espero que mejor que yo! Aquí está el capítulo 5, ya tengo listo el 6 pero no lo voy a subir todavía hasta que complete el 7, lo que pasa es que yo primero lo escribo y luego lo paso a la compu, tengo más inspiración así. En el próximo se aclara un detallito importante que me pregunto mí prima mayor: "¿de dónde saca tanto dinero?" pues en el próximo va a quedar más que claro.

PD: han escuchado el opening (espero que se escriba así) 11 de Bleach? La letra es muy linda y me recuerda al Hitsuhina. No le había prestado atención hasta que mi mejor amiga me dijo.

Bueno ciao, cuídense!


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

El viaje fue agotador a pesar de lo poco que duro. Al pisar el aeropuerto esperamos veinte minutos hasta que nos dieron nuestras maletas.

-Estamos en Fukuoka- dije de forma soñadora, nunca había salido de los límites de Kioto.

-Tenemos que esperar a que nos recojan-

-¿El taxi?-

-No; mi chofer- empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

-¡Espera!-

-Eres lenta-

-Y tu un mandón- dije bromeando y soltando una risita ante mi comentario.

-hmp- seguimos camino hasta llegar hasta la entrada del aeropuerto. Volvimos a esperar unos minutos hasta que su chofer llego, a estas alturas creo que nada con referencia a él me podría sorprender.

-¿Y vamos a un hotel?- pregunte ya dentro del auto comenzando a alejarnos del aeropuerto.

-No-

-Y, ¿entonces a dónde?-

Me miro con una expresión nula y respondió normalmente.

-A mi casa, y basta de preguntas…hay muchas cosas que te tengo que explicar Hinamori-

Mordí mis labios inquieta; en diez años no sabía que había hecho con su vida. Una idea se comenzaba abrir paso por mi cabeza: podía ser que el tiempo y la distancia lo hubiesen cambiado, apartado de mí, podría ser que viviera en dos mundos; el suyo y el que yo cree, donde el todavía seguía siendo el chico pueblerino de Toyonaka detenido en el tiempo con los amigos de la infancia todavía en la infancia.

-Tienes que ver esto en verano- aparte los pensamientos innecesarios y preste atención al viaje en auto. Podía ver grandes calles, muchos autos, tiendas abiertas, enormes edificios y áreas verdes.

-Vienen millones de personas-

Es un lugar muy hermoso- respondí a la nada.

Media hora después empecé a ver cómo nos alejábamos de la ciudad y lo único que veía eran grandes colinas y prados; nos seguíamos alejando más y más a cada minuto "¿su casa estará en la montaña?".

-Tranquilízate- gruño sin despegar la mirada de la ventana.

-Estoy tranquila- murmure antes de mirarlo, lo hice más de lo permitido. Recordé lo ocurrido en Tokio, en ese momento había pasado por alto lo masculino que era; y ahora que lo tenía casi igual de cerca que en hotel, lo veía más alto, más frio, más serio; sus rasgos tallados con un cincel poderoso que le otorgaba mucho más sex Apple.

-¿Qué tanto miras?- enrojecí de golpe y aparte la mirada hacia mis manos.

Lo oí reír divertido y me encogí en el asiento, cerré los ojos para evitar futuras vergüenzas y calmar mi corazón que palpitaba de forma acelerada. Y así de forma tranquila, poco apoco empecé a perder la conciencia.

…..

-Despierta… ¡Hinamori despierta!-

-¿mmm?- parpadee varias veces, tratando de enfocar la mirada en él. Tenía calor. Vi a Hitsugaya-kun en la puerta del auto a mi lado, sosteniéndola.

-¿Ya llegamos?- pregunte más despierta y curiosa por su respuesta.

-Sí, baja de una vez-

A pesar de su tono osco no se movía de donde estaba, pero no di ni tres pasos para quedar impresionada ante el hermoso lugar que estaba delante de mí; llamarle casa no alcanzaba para describirla. Era una mansión sencillamente maravillosa. En pocas palabras, perfecta.

-¿Impresionada Hinamori?- el susurro de Hitsugaya-kun a mis espaldas me hizo respingar.

-Vamos, tengo mucho que hacer-

Mientras más nos acercábamos, más hermosa me parecía: era de dos plantas, color beish y ventanales por doquier con arbustos grandes y pequeños. Cruzamos una vereda cubierta por varios aleros y un pequeño puente el cual tenía en la parte de abajo una piscina tan azul como el cielo.

Una mujer alta de cabellos negros nos dio la bienvenida y al girarme, dos hombres-sirvientes supuse yo- tomaron nuestras maletas.

-Lleven la maleta de la chica a la habitación junto a la mía- especifico Hitsugaya-kun- Sube con Naomi, te llevara a tu habitación, tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos, te veo en la noche- aspecto para desaparecer por un corredor.

Voltee hacia la mujer llamada Naomi, tenía una expresión inescrutable.

-Sígame señorita- subimos las largas escaleras de mármol "hasta el piso es bonito"; seguimos por un largo pasillo mientras iba al lado de una silenciosa Naomi, que solo respondía con monosílabos cuando intentaba entablar alguna conversación.

Al final dos grandes y bellas puertas se distinguían, entramos y vi mi maleta a un lado de la cama.

-Si se le ofrece algo no dude en llamar-

-¿Pero cómo?...- y antes de que terminara lo que diría, la mujer ya se había retirado, tan silenciosa como habíamos llegado.

-No parece estar de ánimo- voltee hacia el interior y puse mi atención en toda la habitación, no tenía mucha diferencia con lo poco que había visto de la casa: bella y perfecta. Me llamo la atención una ventana que abarcaba la mitad de la pared, desde el techo hasta el piso, tenía una vista bastante particular.

Tome mi maleta y la subí a la gran cama, saque toda la ropa y la acomode en el armario; "todo aquí es costoso" pensé "mucho más de lo que podría yo pagarme". Sería muy difícil que yo llegara a tener este tipo de vida. Me paso día tras día delante de cada problema y trabajo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para comprar mi propia esclavitud, ¿Por qué quiero un empleo?, ¿Qué me va a aportar como ser humano o como mujer? Nada. Yo no había nacido para pasar el resto de mi vida sentada en un escritorio, resolviendo los problemas de otras personas…"no puedo pensar así de mi vida, después de todo tendré que regresar a ella en pocos días" esas palabras me sonaron muy reales y profundas; como un gran eco que no encuentra su fin.

De todas maneras no conseguía nada pensando así, aparte de dolores de cabeza, tal vez sea por el cansancio "por ahora solo me concentraré en el hoy" sonreí como niña pequeña que está a punto de hacer una travesura. Estaba en un hermoso lugar y en una habitación como de princesa "ahora ya no soy sapo" solté una risa divertida y me fui corriendo al baño, moría por una ducha caliente.

…

Casi me desmayo cuando vi la hora en el reloj de la habitación. Iban a hacer las ocho de la noche, "demore más de una hora en el baño". Me seque con la toalla rápidamente, "pero Hitsugaya-kun no especifico hora…pero aun así". Me coloque la ropa interior, un vestido sencillo con la parte de arriba blanco y abajo marrón. Me peine como pude ya que no tenía cepillos para el cabello. Al estar lista me acosté tranquilamente boca arriba en la cama observe detenidamente la lámpara de la habitación; era una araña grande de muchos y diminutos cristales, me hacía sentir extrañamente relajada. Sentía que algo en mí, en tan corto tiempo veía las cosas de una perspectiva diferente; ya no era tan pesimista, hasta las cosas más sencillas como esa lámpara…y todo se lo debo al él, de alguna manera y no solo por el hecho de que conocía la vida un poco más que yo; tan solo tenía 28 años, pero siempre decía palabras tan profundas, ciertamente lo quería tanto. Me sonroje al instante.

-¿Cuándo piensas bajar?-

Me levante de golpe al escuchar su voz tan profunda y masculina. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba hay?

-Ya…pensaba salir, no te hubieras molestado en venir- murmure levantándome rápidamente.

-Tengo que, eres mi invitada- su mirada descendió desde mi rostro a mis pies y luego volvía subir, con ese gesto sentí que me redujo a la mitad, por su intensa mirada.

-Vamos- me ordeno y no tuve otra opción más que seguirlo.

…..

Holaaa, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien!, lamento muchísimo la demora pero no tenía internet, y las cosas por aquí no están muy buenas, pera ya cumplí y aquí esta. Sobre la explicación que daría sobre el fic, será para el siguiente capítulo, se me extendió mucho. El 7mo capitulo estará listo para el miércoles. Gracias por su revisiones y espero que vengan más. Cualquier duda, critica, sugerencia, idea, las recibo con mucho gusto para ir mejorando en mi escritura, sin más que decir, gracias y Ciao!

GenesiS


	7. Chapter 7

Bleach no me pertenece, sino a la maldad de Tite Kubo. ¿Tengo que decir esto todo el tiempo?

….

Capítulo 7

Bajamos al comedor y nos sentamos, al momento nos sirvieron la cena; mientras trascurría, ninguno pronuncio alguna palabra. Lo veía masticar con suma lentitud a diferencia de mí, que daba la impresión que en cualquier momento me iba a hogar. Que ninguno dijera nada y que todo estuviera casi en silencio, exceptuando por los sonidos de los cubiertos al chocar con las platos, me hacía sentir como una persona no deseada en aquella casa y aunque tuviera que ser yo iniciaría alguna conversación. Levante la mirada de mi plato y descubrí que él me miraba muy fijamente sin dejar de cenar; su mirada era diferente, más brillante.

-Está muy…-

-Tengo un hermano- interrumpió de súbito, sin más…y yo creía que ya no había nada que me pudiera sorprender. Solo me dedique a guardar silencio y escuchar.

-Cuando me fui hace diez años de Toyonaka, no solo lo hice por querer conocer cosas y lugares nuevos…sino también porque mi padre me lo pidió- tono un sorbo de vino- No quería perder una oportunidad así. En ese momento la idea que tenia de él había sido solamente por cartas o correos. Todos esos 18 años solo conocía a mi padre por un pedazo de papel. No quería dejar pasar ese golpe de suerte. No te conté toda la verdad en aquel entonces para no hacerme ilusiones falsas-

-Nunca me molestaría por eso- dije tranquilamente

-Gracias- contesto sin adornos con franqueza- Mi padre es un gran hombre…cuando llegue a Alemania me entere de que tenía un hermano, es mayor por dos años; mi padre se lo llevo antes de que yo naciera. Él tenía conocimiento de mí, pero yo no del…-soltó un largo suspiro- No me moleste por ese hecho, me sentía completo al conocerlos.-

-Eso es bueno- me sentía feliz por él y que sea conmigo con quien que se estuviera desahogando.

-mmm, quizás…- me miro con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios- Desde hay comencé a forjarme esta vida. Estudie arquitectura, me gradué antes de tiempo, la relación con mi padre y hermano es buena- hizo un breve silencio- Todo iba muy bien, las empresas de papá guiadas por mi hermano, todo estaba bien…- tenía una expresión ausente, como si recordara algo triste, me preocupé.

-¿Pero?...-

-Pero la culpa me asedio-

-¿Eh?-

-Conocí a una mujer- Eso me dolió. Sentí una fuerte presión en mi pecho y un nudo en mi garganta, no era muy difícil saber que eran. Celos.

-Era diferente, si te digo que no me enamore de ella te estaría mintiendo-

-¿Entonces por qué sentiste culpa?- trate de sonar lo más calmada posible.

-Salí con ella durante tres años- dijo aludiendo mi pregunta- Me iba a casar con ella- eso fue aún más doloroso- Invite a mi madre y ella llego una semana antes, sentía que mi vida estaba tomando forma- me miro con sus ojos de hielo, fríos e inconmovibles- Y empezó a contarme muchas cosas de Toyonaka…sobretodo de ti.- me sorprendí ante eso.

-Había dicho que tenías novio también desde hace dos años…y en ese momento no me gusto…fue ahí donde comenzó la culpa. La rabia me invadió porque me di cuenta de que seguía enamorado de ti.- se levantó, camino hacia mí y me tendió la mano. Me llevo hasta el jardín trasero de la casa.

-No te digo esto para hacerte sentir mal, solo quiero iniciar las cosas bien. Con la verdad-respiro hondo y camino unos pasos delante mi.- Creía que te había olvidado, cuando estaba con ella no te recordaba, pensaba que fue un capricho momentáneo.-soltó una risa irónica, triste.- Y luego entendí que utilice aquella mujer para olvidarte.- Volteo de nuevo hacia mí, su voz sonó dura- Te podrías llegar a imaginar lo bastardo que me sentía, te podrías llegar a imaginar que por una mujer herí a otra Hinamori.-

Para ese momento ya la culpa me invadía de forma rápida, no tenía palabras para describir tantos sentimientos juntos, pero él se equivocaba en una cosa; no solo herí aquella mujer, sino también a él. Sin proponérmelo lo lastime de la forma más ruin y sin ser consciente de ello.

-Lo lamento, de verdad lo siento- cerré los ojos con fuerza para evitar tantas verdades.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte. Te lo dije, no te digo todo esto para lastimarte, nunca haría algo así, ya deberías saberlo.

-Pero…pero te quite tu felicidad- lo mire angustiada, me sentía tan culpable.

-Para nada…la única cosa que si me quitaste…no puedo creer que diga esto maldición- paso su mano por su frente, parecía frustrado-…fue el corazón- Camino de regreso hacia mí y me rodeo la cara con sus grandes manos de forma suave y apoyo su frente con la mía.

-Escúchame Hinamori, yo no lamento lo que paso, con tal de saber que tú me amas tanto como yo a ti.- le imprimió a su voz un tono amable y yo respire quedito. - Bésame- su voz sonó ronca, tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos todavía en mi rostro. No sabía qué hacer, tantas cosas dichas y a un más por decir pero en ese momento ya no importaban. Sentí como se empezaba alejar y eso no era lo que quería, me puse de puntillas y lo bese.

Su respuesta fue al instante y algo agresiva, me tomo con arrojo por la cintura; la pasión contenida en ese beso que espero diez años fue puro amor y dominación.

-Te amo- dijo en un momento que nos separamos- Te voy a pedir algo y contesta con sinceridad- solté un hondo suspiro y asentí fijando nuestras miradas. –Te quiero, más que eso… te deseo... ¿me dejarías estar contigo?-

Lo contemple algo aturdida por su propuesta, acababa de encontrar algo nuevo en Hitsugaya-kun que nunca conocí. Pasión.

-Si- no era algo que tuviera que pensarlo mucho, lo amaba, siempre lo hice a pesar de que me negara.

Me quito la ropa y me hizo suya con fuerza, con miedo, con deseo. Sentí algo de dolor, pero eso no tenía importancia en ese momento. Le pasaba las manos por el cabello, escuchaba sus gemidos y los míos y daba gracias a todo porque estaba allí, dentro de mí, haciéndome sentir mi primera vez. Nos amamos toda la noche y el amor se mezclaba con el sueño y con los sueños. Lo sentía dentro de mi alma y lo abrazaba para tener la certeza de que aquello estaba ocurriendo de verdad, para no dejar que se fuera de repente, como los caballeros andantes que existieron alguna vez. Pero yo nunca pasaría por eso, me prometí. No lo perdería de nuevo. El siempre estaría conmigo, sería su compañera.

…

Me desperté con sus manos encima de mi pecho. Ya era día claro, él también se levantó y me beso. Sus manos volvieron acariciar mi cuerpo.

-Feliz Midori no Hi- dije alegremente abrazándolo, el tan solo me abrazo de vuelta como respuesta.- ¿Iremos a la ciudad?-

-Si…la pasaremos bien- sonreí felizmente, porque sencillamente lo estaba, estaba feliz.

-Bien- lo abrace de nuevo, se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos. Sentí como una de sus manos reposo en mi cintura y la otra en mis cabellos.

-Hay algo que te quiero preguntar- me recostó de nuevo en la cama, con él encima.

-¿Otra más?-

-Sí, otra- dijo con tono hosco. Solté una risita divertida ante eso.

-¿Es la primera vez que un hombre te toca?-

-¡¿AH?!- me senté de golpe. Su pregunta me hizo sentir cohibida, avergonzada, como una niña. Lo amaba y como tal el amor no hace muchas preguntas, porque si empezamos a pensar, empezamos a tener miedo. Un miedo inexplicable y no vale la pena traducir palabras.

-Ya tienes mi corazón… ¿no es suficiente?- conteste evasiva, me daba vergüenza admitirlo.

-No tiene por qué avergonzarte decirme esas cosas-me miro de una forma dulce.

-Si sabes la respuesta entonces ¿para qué es necesario preguntarlo?-dije en un tono muy bajo y suave.

-Quiero escuchártelo decir- se acercó y me beso muy suavecito, me sonroje hasta las orejas. Nos separamos y respire hondo.

-Si…si lo es, antes no puede- poso su mano de nuevo en mis cabellos- siempre te recordaba- por la manera en que me tocaba los cabellos vi que le habían agradado mis palabras.

-Lamento no decir lo mismo, pero tu primera vez fue conmigo, y fue la de ambos…y así seguirá siendo, solo los dos.- sonreí ante eso pero no puede evitar reírme.

-¿De qué ríes?- pregunto dudoso.

-Es que… Es que es extraño escucharte decir ese tipo de cosas, cuando éramos más chicos eras muy gruñón- el me miro de forma extraña y reí más fuerte.

-Te amo- dije sinceramente mirando sus hermosos ojos mar y me beso con fuerza.

…

Holaaa! Ya publique (obvio) me alegra que les vaya gustando, en este capítulo las cosas dieron un giro rápido, así lo quería, los problemas vendrán más adelante, nada grave, no me gusta mucho tanto drama! lol; ya aclare el punto que en el otro capítulo no pude. El hermano y el papa de Hitsugaya son personajes que ya conocen. Informo que a uno le cambie más o menos el nombre porque no combinada mucho, no aparecerán ahorita pero si más adelante. Otra cosita tengan en cuenta que bazo sus personalidades como son originalmente en el manga/anime peeero, tengan en cuenta también que en mi fic ya son adultos, así que los tengo que poner más serios! Si fueran adolescentes serian un poco más ¿inmaduros? ¿Inocentes?, bien ya aclarada tanta cosa no me queda nada más que decir que: Cualquier duda, crítica, sugerencia e idea son bienvenidas para ir progresando como escritora de fics! Cuídense y hagan cosas buenas para que todo les salga bello, saludos y adiós!

GenesiS.


End file.
